The present disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus.
The image reading apparatus called flatbed type is known conventionally. The image reading apparatus of this type is generally provided with an image sensor that has reading elements arranged in a main scanning direction and a holder, such as a carriage, that moves the image sensor in a sub-scanning direction substantially perpendicular to the main scanning direction. The holder is structured to move along a guide (e.g. a guide shaft). The guide uses a metal shaft in a round-bar shape.